Rosa de Invierno
by RedWater17
Summary: Ella es una rosa, una rosa de invierno.


**Rosa de Invierno**

Blancanieves camina a paso lento entre los arboles de madera oscura. La falda de su vestido rojo y el borde de su capa negra se arrastran sobre la nieve, haciendo contraste con el blanco de éstos. La joven tiene un aire pensativo, distante. No parece concentrada en su ambiente, por eso, cuando una rosa roja apareció frente a su rostro retrocedió sorprendida.

Blancanieves levantó el rostro, topándose con la mirada y sonrisa divertida de Eric.

-Una rosa de invierno. – dijo el cazador, viendo como la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven reina desaparecía, mostrando ahora una sonrisa cómplice.

-Gracias. – dijo ella, sosteniendo la rosa entre sus manos.

Eric no dijo más. Giró sobre su espalda, volteándose y comenzando a caminar de forma distraída alrededor de Blancanieves, quien lo sigue con la mirada.

-Apenas tienes unos semanas de Reina y ya te estas escapando de tus deberes reales. – comento Eric con diversión. – y nada más que para venir al bosque…sola. – recalcó la última palabra, mirándola de reojo- ¿no tienes miedo de que alguien trate de atacarte? – pregunto, moviéndose entre los árboles, desapareciendo de la visión de Blancanieves por instantes.

La joven reina comenzó a seguirlo, tratar de alcanzarlo. Llevo una mano dentro de su capa, sacando la pequeña daga oculta entre sus ropas.

-No tengo miedo. – dijo Blancanieves con seguridad.

Al captar movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, Blancanieves volteo en aquella dirección. Entonces Eric apareció del lado contrario, sorprendiéndola. El cazador, haciendo uso de su cuerpo, arrincono a la muchacha contra el árbol, usando sus brazos como muros a los lados del rostro femenino.

-¿estas segura? – pregunto arrogante, acercando su rostro al femenino. Sin embargo, borro sus sonrisa cuando sintió una afilada cuchilla contra su yugular.

-Sí, muy segura. – respondió Blancanieves, teniendo en su rostro una sonrisa muy similar a la que tenía Eric hace unos segundos. – No estoy indefensa. – aseguro, bajando la cuchilla y guardándola. Lo miro al rostro y sonrió levemente, mientras que un pequeño montículo de nieve capto su atención. Blancanieves guió su mano al hombro del cazador, quitando los copos de nieve de la capa negra del ahora Sir – _obligado-_ de su reino.

-No…no lo estás. – dijo Eric, sonriendo de forma pequeña y sincera. – Puedes protegerte sola y si no pudieras, yo te protegería.

Blancanieves levanto el rostro, mirándolo sorprendida. Un sonrojo apareció en sus blancas meillas ante la seguridad e intensidad en los ojos del cazador. Eric acuna una mejilla femenina entre sus manos con suavidad, haciendo pequeñas caricias con el pulgar. Sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, Eric comenzó a acercarse con lentitud, entre cerrando los ojos cuando sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse. Cuando Blancanieves sintió los labios de Eric rosar los suyos cerró los ojos, entregándose a las intenciones del cazador. Entonces sus labios se tocaron. Blancanieves sintió como un agradable cosquilleo aparecía en sus manos y vientre, mientras movía sus labios con suavidad, tratando de seguir los movimientos de Eric, quien la guiaba ante su falta de experiencia.

Se separaron momentos después, ambos con la repiracion acelerada y las mejillas coloradas, notándose más en ella que en él. Una sonrisa amplia y brillante cubrió el rostro de Blancanieves, mientras que otra más pequeña aparecía en el rostro de Eric.

-Blanca…- susurro Eric, rosando su nariz con la de ella, haciéndola sonreír más.

Volvieron acercarse para besarse nuevamente, pero el sonido de las campanas los hicieron detenerse. Blancanieves suspiro con cansancio, mientras que Eric apretada la mano que seguía sobre el tronco.

-Vamos…ya hicieron sonar la alarma. – dijo Blacanieves resignada, tomando la mano del cazador y comenzando a caminar de regreso al castillo.

-Debes decirle a William que deje de hacer sonar la alarma cada que desapareces. – dijo Eric con algo de molestia, mirando a la joven de reojo.

-Se lo dije, pero no me hace caso. – contesto, bufando e inflando las mejillas en un mohín. Eric sonrió divertido al verla así, pero al captar la rosa que la muchacha sujetaba contra su pequeño, su mirada se suavizo.

 _Ella es una rosa_

-Blanca.- la llamo suavemente, deteniéndose su paso. Ella lo imito, volteando a verlo curiosa.

-¿sí?

Eric la sujeto suavemente de las mejillas y la beso, con la misma dulzura que antes, sintiendo la leve frialdad del clima mezclarse con la calidez de los labios de ella. Cuando se separaron, la miro a los ojos. Sintió un golpeteo en su pecho al ver ese brillo en los ojos azules de ella y se animó mentalmente.

 _Una rosa de invierno_

-Te amo. – confesó, rozando sus labios contra los de ella en una suave caricia.

Ella sonrió, entre apenada y feliz.

-Yo también te amo.

 _Mi rosa de invierno._

Eric sonrió antes de volver a besar aquellos pétalos que ella tenía por labios.


End file.
